Bonjour Tristesse
by mrs.forsyte
Summary: Nous sommes l'année 1887 quand Watson est informé de la maladie sevère de son meilleur ami qui se trouve à l'hôtel lyonais "Dulong". Le docteur fidèle se hâte de consoler le detective maniaco-dépressiv...


Bonjour Tristesse

**Disclaimer: C'est à Sir ACD que Sherlock Holmes appartient. Dommâge.**

"Holmes?"

J'entrais la chambre au demi-jour avec des petits pas timides. On avait fermé les jalousies. Le plancher était jonché des télégrammes de félicitation, et chaque meuble était chargé des bouquets énormes. Dans l'obscurité, je pouvais sentir des roses, oeillets, fleurs de lis….Mais apparemment, tout ca était completement jeté par l'homme qui était allongé sur le lit dans le coin, son bras couvrant ses yeux contre la lumière faible mon arrivée emportait.

"Holmes?"

Pas de réponse. J'avancais lentement à la figure étendue sur le lit. Il était en chemise et pantalons, sa redingote grise déboutonnée d'une facon brouillonne.

"Holmes, c'est moi, Watson. Vous vous portez comment? J'étais plein de soucis…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez", il disait recrument, d'un ton presque agacé. "Vous voyez bien que je veux être seul. Respectez mon souhait, je vous en prie."

La bienvenue froide ne m'étonnait pas, toutefois j'étais offensé.

"Holmes, ce comportement est indigne de vous. Je suis ici avec la seule intention de vous aider!"

"Et comment espérez-vous à m'aider? Je ne suis pas malade."

"Mais…on m'a fait savoir que…"

"Voyez pour vous-mêmes. Posez votre main sur mon front, sur mes joues. Du fièvre? A peine. Mon cas m'a rendu las, c'est tout."

"Vous avez trop travaillé, comme d'habitude?" je démandais austèrement.

"Votre accusation est justifiée, peut-être…c'était beaucoup. Mes recherches ont durée deux mois, pendant quels j'ai jamais travaillé moins que quinze heures par jour, et quelquefois j'ai perseveré mon boulot pour cinq jours sans intermittence."

"Mon cher ami…!" je criais, horrifié de son confession.

"Alors, vous comprenez que je suis fatigué? Retournez en Angleterre. Je suivrai quand je me trouve mieux…"

Je disais oui par tête bien qu'il ne me voyait pas, et voulais me retirer, quand mon regard tombait sur quelque chose dans un tiroir ouvert près du lit. J'hésitais.

"Donc vous ne voulez pas vous en aller, docteur?"la voix aigue et agacée de mon ami démandait. Il l'avait fait de nouveau. La seringue et la bouteille à la solution sept-pour-cent de cocaine pouvaient être distinguées entre autres choses dans la commode.

"Cher Holmes…" Je voulais avancer au lit, mais son bras libre me repoussait furieusement.

"Est-ce que vous n'entendez pas? Allez-vous! Je vous en prie! Allez-vous!"

„Mais…" étonné et saisi, je apercevais que sa voix était étouffée maintenant, instabile comme si…Mon Dieu. Je n'avais vu jamais mon copain en larmes. Cependant, quand je tirais le bras de son visage tendrement, Holmes pleurait. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était capable de telles émotions, et c'est sûr qu'avant ce moment, j'avais vu son coeur seulement aux occasions assez rares.

"Mais comment ca? Rassurez-vous, mon ami. Tout est bon. Vous avez réussi où la police de trois pays ont échouée, vous serez célèbre en toute de l'Europe. Seulement voyez toutes ces télégrammes de félicitation! Les gens vous aiment!"

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est à moi s'ils m'aiment? Des étrangers…ils applaudissent pendant que je suis – seul!"

"Oh, c'est comme ca? Vous vous sentez seul? Abandonné? Peu aimé? Je vais vous dire quelque chose, mon cher Holmes –" Je regardais firmement dans ses yeux humides, "peut-être que vous n'êtes pas malade, mais certes vous avez de la maniaco-dépression."

Holmes réspirait bruyamment. "De la dépression? C'est risible. Vous me trouvez dans un instant de faiblesse…mais je ne suis pas un idiot sentimental!"

"Naturellement. Je sais bien que vous imposez beaucoup de discipline sur vous-mêmes. Cependant, ce n'est pas bien de restricter les sentiments tout le temps. Vous avez travaillé, vous étiez gai et ambitionné d'achéver un but. Maintenant, c'est la réaction. Pourquoi est-ce que vous essayez constamment d'améliorer votre humeur avec l'emploi du poison? C'est en vain. Ca serait beaucoup mieux pour vous de parler un peu."

„Parler? De quoi?"

„J'en sais pas, mon cher. C'est vous qui sait qu'est-ce que vous afflige."

"Il n'ya une chose particulière…" Holmes gémissait. "En fait, je n'ai pas des soucis…pas du tout…et tout de même…si j'essaie d'écouter à mon intérieur, il n'y a rien."

„Vous voulez dire…?"

„Je ne sais pas, Watson. Cettes pensées m'envahissent de temps en temps. Je ne vous attends pas à me comprendre. Après tout, vous êtes un homme très populaire…apprécié et pas dédaigné de vos collegues…vous avez beaucoup d'amis…et une femme dévouée…"

Je plissais mon front. "Holmes, vous avez choisi votre vie célibataire de votre propre volonté. Vous auriez pu vous marier tout le temps."

Il souriait un peu. "Vous avez raison, bien sûr. Mais enfin, vous savez que je n'aime pas trop les femmes. Néanmoins…quelquefois, quand je vous vois heureux avec votre épouse…je sens de la jalousie."

"J'ai pensé que vous savourez cette existence solitaire?" J'objectais, tout à fait bouleversé.

"Effectivement", il affirmait. "J'ai besoin de la calme et la silence pour penser, pour concentrer mes pouvoirs sur mes problèmes professionnells. Et c'est vrai que je déteste les réunions sociales qui amusent des homes comme vous. Malgré tout, Watson…à notre age, on jette des coups d'oeil dans l'avenir. Je l'ai fait et j'ai vu – rien du tout."

"Mais non", j'essaiais de l'apaiser. „Il y a des gloires…des succès qui sont sûrs d'arriver…vous avez encore votre carrière avant de vous!"

Il produisait un rire privée de joie. "Et après? Et après? Qui va continuer mon oeuvre, qui va hériter mes moyens, ou sont-ils destinés à périr dans la poussière des années? Oui, si j'aurais des enfants…si seulement j'aurais n'importe qui!"

"Vos angoisses sont superflus, cher Holmes. Vous êtes jeune encore…vous pouvez avoir beaucoup d'enfants si vous le choisissez…"

"Non, jamais!" Il enlevait son bras de ma prise avec de la force, et le remplacait sur ses yeux. "Il m'est impossible - Je n'aurai avoir personne!"

Ses sanglots secs percaient mon coeur douloureusement. Je faisais une autre tentative de retirer son bras, mais sans succès. Pour la première fois pendant notre connaissance, Holmes se comportait irrationalement. J'étais assuré qu'il n'avait jamais voulu une famille. Il se sentait seul et malheureux, c'était si simple. Emblématique pour la maniaco-dépression. Avec de compassion je touchais legèrement sa front.

"Pas ca, cher Holmes. Vous n'êtes pas seul", je chuchotais. "Vous avez un un ami qui vous aime beaucoup…vous avez moi."

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? N'êtes pas timide de le dire! J'aimerais bien le savoir! Merci, votre**


End file.
